1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a product built into the sole of a shoe that will cool and dehumidify one's feet, providing superior comfort to the feet of the person wearing the shoe. Specifically, the invention comprises two layers, one of which has a liquid-filled area with a liquid powered turbine and the other layer containing a built-in air fan or fans or other turbines which are powered by the liquid turbine responding to the liquid movement in the other layer. These two layers are molded or otherwise connected to a shoe sole.
2. Related Art
Shoes have been developed with compressible air-sac or air bellows (refer U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,313 to Lee, issued Mar. 22, 1994 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,345 to Djuric, issued Dec. 27, 1994), battery-powered fan (U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,264 to Farinello, issued Jan. 10, 1964), or in-line-skate-wheel-powered fans to circulate air (U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,039 to Wolf, issued Mar. 28, 1995). Also, shoes have been developed with liquid-filled areas in the heel of a shoe to provide shock resistance.
What is still needed is a shoe sole that provides for many types of foot comfort, by cushioning, ventilating, cooling or heating, and dehumidifying .